


The Next Big Step in Life

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Inspired by BrightStarWrites Pregame Au, Kokichi is a sweetheart, M/M, Married Life, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Shuichi and Kokichi are happily married., adopting children, read it it's adorable, virtual reality TV show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: It's been years since the V3 killing game and Shuichi and Kokichi have been happily married for years. But now it's time for the next big step in life parenthood. Inspired by The High's and Low's of Being a Dangaronpa fan by BrightStarWrites. V3 and Dr2 spoilers. Post game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Next Big Step in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Highs and Lows of Being a Danganronpa Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316064) by [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites). 



> So, I wrote this after reading BrightStarWrites's pregame au you and was only meant to take a day or two to finish. Instead this took me three weeks, I'm so glad I finished it. Please read the Fluffy mostly pregame au to understand the context of this story. Also give BrightStarWrites some love.

If you were to tell Kokichi Oma that he would be married to the love of his life and get away from his abusive father in two years, he would think it was a sick joke. And if you also told him that he and his husband would be a part of the 53rd season of one of their all-time favorite shows at the time as a way to split them apart, then he knew you were lying. But it wasn't a lie; Kokichi and his husband Shuichi Saihara have been to hell and back again for one another. They had each other's back since the day they met almost four years ago. It was hard to believe that Kokichi was once a shy, timid boy who couldn't even stand up for himself and suffered from severe anxiety. And his lover was a Danganronpa obsessed fanboy with anger issues who cared about nothing but himself and the show he loved. But even though they were broken together, they were two halves of the same heart. Danganronpa brought them both together, but it also nearly tore them apart. But like all great love stories, true love conquers all, and Kokichi and Shuichi never took one day for granted.

Even though Danganronpa's final season left a horrible taste in both of their mouths, they were still grateful for the game that brought them together and the life they now have. But recently, Kokichi felt like it was time for the next big step in his and his beloved Shumai's life. He was ready to start thinking of raising a child. Now, after the killing game, Kokichi and Shuichi were not thinking of adopting anything other than a pet to help calm Kichi's anxiety, but since two years have passed and Danganronpa's last season was becoming more forgotten as time went on. Kokichi was confident that he and Shushu could raise a child or two without any more interruptions. All he needed was the okay from Shuichi. So that morning, before Shuichi went to work, Kokichi brought up the question. "Um, Shushu?" Kokichi asked, "What is it, my little ball of fluff? Did I forget something again?" Shuichi asked, "No, I was just wondering if—you know what I'll ask you once you get home, I don't want you late for work." Kokichi said, "You know I always have time for your questions Koko don't keep it inside are the nightmares brothering you again? is your in-game self somehow back? Talk to me, Kichi. I don't want you feeling like you're a burden to me." Shuichi said, cupping his husband's cheeks.

Kokichi took a deep breath, knowing Shuichi was here for him, and let it out. "So, I know it's been a few years since we've been married, and I know our lives got pretty messy after my dad forced me into joining Danganronpa, but we've healed since then, and I think I'm ready to start thinking of raising a child together. But I know we're still kind of broken, and I wanted to see what you thought. If you think we're still not ready, then I'll wait, but I think it's time for the next step in our lives." Kokichi explained that after margining with his in-game self, Kokichi had more confidence in many things. He thanked in-game Kokichi for giving him more confidence in himself. "Koko, I would be more than happy to adopt a child and raise it with you. I was also thinking it was time to start thinking of childcare. After work, let's start looking for furniture and make a nursery. Then we can start looking at the orphanage to see what kids are looking for a new home. I can't wait to love our little kid as much as I love you." Shuichi said, making Kokichi cry tears of joy. "You know I love you so much, my beloved Shumai Dumpling. You have no idea how happy this makes me." Kokichi said, hugging the love of his life.

"Your entire existence makes me happy, my Ultimate Supreme Leader. I'll see you tonight, and then we can start planning." Shuichi said, kissing his lover and leaving for work.

* * *

For the next month, Shuichi and Kokichi looked for furniture, baby names and thought of how many children they would like. That afternoon before leaving for the orphanage, both boys started talking about what they would want. "So, how many kids do you think we should have?" Shuichi asked, "I think one or two should be alright a family of four sounds like a great number." Kokichi said, and Shuichi agreed, "What age should we get? Baby, toddler, child, or teen?" Kokichi asked, "I think we should have a baby. It will feel like we're starting fresh, plus if we were to adopt a child or teen, they might still have memories of their past, and after what we went through, I don't think we're ready to handle that kind of challenge." Shuichi said, "Then it's decided. I can't wait to see and bring home our little bundle of joy." Kokichi said, "Me too, Kichi, me too." Shuichi said. The two love birds walked together to the orphanage when a conversation stopped them in their tracks.

"So, what did you think of V3 Killing Harmony?" A girl in long jeans and brown hair asked, "I think it was a real let down. The characters were weak, the motives were weak, and the overall plot and execution was messy. I mean, they tried way too hard to explain the Ultimate Academy's purpose when they should have giving everyone their pregame memories back. Think about it. That would've been the perfect way to bring everyone into despair with their memories all jumbled up; no one will be able to tell what is real or a lie anymore." Another girl with brown hair, a purple shirt, and a pink skirt said. "I agree with Dakota; that game had way too much-missed potential. The game relied way too heavily on assets that worked for the other games that it doesn't seem to have its own identity. I mean, Kokichi just comes off as another Komeada character." Emily said, "I thought, Rantaro was supposed to be the Nagito of this game." Cindy said,

"No, Cindy, that's what the writers wanted us to think. In the end, it's Kokichi. I mean, I know they both had ulterior motives. Nagito wanted to kill everyone, and Kokichi wanted to save everyone. But that's where the differences end, and the parallels begin. I mean, Kokichi's murder was unsolvable like Nagito's, and both had poison in them. The only thing missing was a giant spear crashing down on the poor boy. But I guess the press will have to do. If anything, with Kokichi being the main focus, it takes screen time away that could have been used for developing the mastermind further. Once Tsumugmi was reviled, it just comes off as shoehorned in. Like they couldn't find a more interesting character to fill in her shoes." Emily explained,

"Yeah, I agree Kokichi should have had a redemption arc. Not only could it have saved his character. But he could have been a survivor, and maybe everyone would have understood him better." Chloe said, "That's why I'm writing a fanfiction that rewrites V3's overall plot, and I've found a way to incorporate our OC's as well. Think of it my OC and Nagito break into the Ultimate Academy to save as many people as possible, and it'll include: fake deaths, different blackens and victims; Kokichi not only gets a redemption arc but is a survivor and starts dating Shuichi after chapter 4." Dakota explained,

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I hope you have a way to fix the mastermind as well." Emily said, "Ems, that is the first thing on my list." Dakota said, "Now I can't wait to read another one of your awesome fanfics." Emily said, "Wow, sounds like you girls are quite the Danganronpa fans." Shuichi said, "Yeah, we're more casual fans. I prefer the games over the virtual reality TV show. After season twenty, the show became the same tired, boring formula. I heard season fifty-three had a real tight budget and was rushed. The show just wasn't as popular as it used to be." Emily said Normally Shuichi would disagree that Danganronpa was amazing no matter what. But Emily had a point the TV show was a little repetitive with its plotlines, and since the seasons didn't have continuity, it did feel like the writers were reusing old plot points and twists from the games. The latest season was a good example of that. 

"Hey, you girls were talking about V3 Killing Harmony. Did a new Danganronpa game came out?" Kokichi asked, "You didn't hear? Well, not that I blame you. The announcement was on the down-low. But they released a video game adaptation of the 53rd season two months ago. It's not worth your time they tried to bring new people in, but it just dug its own grave. The ending almost retconned every Daganronpa game. Before it, the fan base is pretty split. I haven't seen divided opinions like that since Ultra Despair Girls came out, and that game was pretty controversial for a reason." Emily said,

"Yeah, that game handled some pretty dark topics." Kokichi said, "Hey, you guys kinda look like Kokichi and Shuichi. Are you the actors that played them?" Emily asked, "I was hoping we wouldn't be recognized." Kokichi said, "Hey, don't worry about it. We won't tell anyone. We heard you were forced into the game after your father submitted your old OC Kokichi. It was all over the news how after the riots started, everyone from the season escaped. They didn't even have time to do the memory erasure. Though that led to some side effects." Emily explained, "What kind of side effects?" Shuichi and Kokichi asked, "I heard that the survivors had to live with their in-game selves as a split personality. Lucky, it seemed to be temporary, and it wasn't long-lasting. But it still was a weird experience for everyone involved." Amy said, 

"The same is for us. We had to live in that state with our in-game selves for few months. It wasn't too bad they become part of the family to us. But the experience as a whole ruined Dangaronpa for us. I can't look at the show without feeling sick to my stomach. Shuichi explained, "Yeah, I think the last season ruined Danganronpa for everyone. But either way, you guys are heroes, you busted a major fraud ring you wouldn't believe the information that came out after the season ended." Emily said, "Yeah, I'm happy that Kokichi and I got out of that mess alive. And goodbye and good riddance to Team Danganronpa." Shuichi said, waving, "Anyway, I'm guessing you got someplace to be. Maybe we'll see you around sometimes." Chloe said, "We do. But it was nice talking to you." Shuichi said, "Nice talking to you too. You were both my favorite characters in the game. Come on girls, let's go." Dakota said, "So, tell me more about your V3 rewrite." Emily said, "Okay, so my OC the Ultimate Performer and Nagito see a commercial for a new killing game and rush to Hope's Peak to worn Makoto then Dakota and Nagito agree to get as many people out as possible and find the mastermind to arrest them." Dakota explained until the girls were out of earshot.

"Hm, hm, hm. It's nice to see young fans rewriting the games. I used to get so excited when I see a Danganronpa rewrite with new victims and survivors." Shuichi said, "I agree; I remember reading a few when you introduced me to fanfiction. Hey, do you want to get the new game to see how accurate it is?" Kokichi asked, "I'd rather not my nightmares just stopped I don't want a reminder of what we went through. Also, my heart would break going through the fifth trial again." Shuichi replied, "Same I think it's for the best we leave the past in the past in case it triggers something in us again. But it would still be nice to see our in-game selves again. I kinda miss them." Kokichi said, "I miss them too, but even if they were still here, I know they wouldn't want to go through that again. Now come on, I can see the orphanage. Let's go see some bundles of joy." Shuichi said

* * *

Kokichi and Shuichi went inside and saw that no one was there. "Um, is it closed?" Kokichi asked, "I don't think, so the door was open. Hey, is anyone here?!" Shuichi called out, ringing the bell on the counter. "Give me a minute. I dropped a pen down here. Now, how may I—Shuichi? Kokichi?" A young woman with twin tails asked who Shuichi and Kokichi met in the killing game. Maki Harukawa. "Maki? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years?" Shuichi asked,

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Himiko, and I was so worried after we woke up in separate rooms and couldn't find you. Then when I heard you were alive and escaped with Kokichi, my worries melted away after he told me you were a thing." Maki explained, "He? He who?" Kokichi asked, "Oh, I guess it's been a while since you last saw him." Maki replied, "Hey, Maki Roll, we're almost out of baby formula. I'm heading to the store to pick some—Shuichi? Kokichi?!" Kaito Momota asked who was not only in the killing game but was Kokichi's childhood bully. "Kaito… Long time no see." Shuichi said, holding Kokichi behind him in case Kaito hurt him.

"Whoa, hold on, I'm not the same person I was pregame. I wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry for the way I treated both of you for years. I had a rough life, as well. And I took it out on the weaker men I know now I shouldn't have done that I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. But Kokichi, my in-game self, wanted to tell you he's sorry for how he treated you and wished we ended things on better terms. He wishes you both a lifetime of happiness. You were his sidekick, after all, Shuichi." Kaito said Kokichi and Shuichi couldn't believe their ears. Kaito, someone who would never admit he's wrong, was apologizing. "Apology accepted. We've grown up since then. It would be silly to hold a grudge for something that happened so long ago. So, how did you two come to work here?" Kokichi asked,

"That is a long story. Sit down. I just started my lunch break. We'll tell you the whole thing while the children have their nap." Maki said the four of them sat down on some couches, and Maki started telling her story. "So, it happened after I woke up, I was alone, and I couldn't find you or Himiko. The only thing I felt was my memories from both the killing game and pregame bouncing in my head. Thanks to my talent, I was able to picklock the door and escape. I found Himiko, and we hid from anyone who wanted to erase our memories of the game. We decided to hide in the basement, the only place with no cameras, and found everyone else. Rontaro and Kaeda gathered everybody up after they woke up and told us the dark secret of Danganronpa. That they would not only ease our memories, but the ones who were killed would have plastic surgery so no one would recognize them. None of us wanted to lose ourselves forever, so later that night, we came up with a plan to escape for good.

We left and were recovered by a group named after Future Foundation. We were with them for a few months while everything died down; we had to get therapy and even fake identities so we wouldn't be tracked. And the real annoyance our in-game selves wouldn't shut up. We ignored them at first, but then it got confusing when we didn't know who was in control. I couldn't tell you how many times I woke up with in-game Maki fronting when I was still sleeping. One minute I was in my bed the next, I would wake up at the breakfast table with everyone else it was so disorientating." Maki explained, "Well, that makes all of us when we woke up in-game Kokichi, and Shuichi followed us too." Shuichi explained, "The worst part is none of us knew how long it would last, but at least we had each other. Anyway, once we were clear to leave and live our own lives, Kaito and I decided to live together for our in-game counterparts' sake. I took what little things I had from my old house and left a note for my family. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye in person. Then we got on a train and never looked back. I started working here shortly after." Maki explained, "Wow, same thing for us we used our old cosplays to blend in with the march and took a train here. It was a lot of work fixing up our new house, but it was worth it knowing no one would recognize us from TV." Shuichi explained,

"By the way, Maki, why did you join Danganronpa, and how are the others doing?" Kokichi asked, "I don't know how the others are. I think Tenko and Himiko have a restaurant up here somewhere, but it's been a while since I've talked to them. All of us cut ties with social media for our own safety. As to why I joined, I was always obsessed with reality TV shows for as long as I could remember I always wanted to be in one. When I heard the theory that Danganronpa was a virtual reality TV show, I wanted to be on it more than anything, so I submitted my OC, who was basically a self-insert of myself with an edger past. I got in, and I thought it was everything I could ever want. Boy, was I wrong. The PTSD was not worth it." Maki explained, "We were all stupid joining that cursed TV show but one thing for sure we came out as better people. Once our in-game selves merged with us, we kept some of their personality. I've become much nicer to people and tried to cheer the kids on when they had a dream they were chasing after. And Maki Roll, well, she's not much different. She was like this no matter who was in control." Kaito said, "Huh, shut up. I'm more expressive than my in-game self, plus I'm not an assassin. Anyway, you boys are here for a reason, right? I doubt you're just here to catch up." Maki said,

"You're right. We're here to adopt a child." Shuichi said, "I see; well, if you think you're ready for parenthood, then follow me, we'll get everything sorted out. And Kaito, you told me we're running out baby formula." Maki said, "Oh, that's right. I better get going before I get in trouble for slaking. Good luck with the child, and it was nice seeing you again. I'm really sorry for making your lives a living hell. I wish the best for both of you, and maybe we can hang out again one day, you know, for old time's sake. You too, Kokichi. I think it's time for me to be your friend for real this time." Kaito said, "If we're not busy, then sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know the new you." Shuichi said, "Great, see you later side… Oh, I guess you're not really my sidekick anymore. See you later, old pal." Kaito said, and he left. "So, right this way, you've got some paperwork to fill out," Maki said, leading the two to an office. After filling out the paperwork, Maki lead Kokichi and Shuichi to the nursery. "So, what age are you looking to adopt?" Maki asked, "Baby, we were thinking of adopting one or two." Shuichi explained, "Well if that's what you're looking for, there's someone I want you to meet." Maki said, leading the two to a curb where twins were sleeping in.

"Why, hello little ones, what are your names?" Kokichi asked, "They don't have a name. In fact, we don't even know where they came from." Kaito said, showing up. "We found them on the doorstep outside on a rainy night. It was like something out of a movie. The parents were nowhere in sight. They just left them here. We have no idea who brought them here, why they decided to abandon them, or who they even are. What we do know is they are around six months old. Apparently, their birthday is March 17th, and they are twin girls." Maki explained, "Well, it seems like they need a loving home. What do you say, Koko, should we give them a forever home?" Shuichi asked,

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I would love to adopt them." Kokichi replied, "Okay then, what are you going to name them?" Kaito asked Kokichi thought for a second, and like a lightbulb going off, he thought of the perfect names. "How about Yume and Nikki." Kokichi suggested, "That sounds like an adorable name. I love it." Shuichi said, "Yume and Nikki Sahara, I like it. How did you come up with that?" Kaito asked, "It's the name of one of my favorite RPG Maker games Yume Nikki. Do you remember it, Kaito? We used to play it when we were younger? You know, before you started to use me as your punching bag." Kokichi explained, "Oh yeah, that was one of the few good times we had when I treated you as a friend; I remember how popular that game was back in the day. Do people still talk about it?" Kaito asked,

"I think so; I'm not sure. I used to play around with it before I got into Danganronpa. It was a good stress reliever for me. I love the names Kokichi. I think it suits them we'll take good care of them." Shuichi said, "Great, I think they are a good match for you. I'll get their stuff in a bag and some extra paperwork for them detailing the adoption details. After that, good luck with your new children." Maki said, "Thank you, Maki. Even when we're not in a life-or-death scenario, you always pull through." Shuichi said, "It's the least I could do for you and your husband. You both saved us all; who knows what would've happened to me if this twisted show was to continue." Maki said, "Well, at least we can live in peace without a bunch of strangers breaking into our houses." Kokichi said, "Yeah, I'm glad for that." Maki said, beginning to laugh with everyone else, breaking into laugher as well. After Maki got the things needed to take care of the babies, Shuichi and Kokichi said goodbye to their friends and headed home with Yume and Nikki sleeping soundly. "They're so small I wonder how big they're going to get as they get older?" Kokichi asked,

"No idea, but no matter how big they get, I'll always love them." Shuichi replied, "I will too." Kokichi said just as Yume began to cry. "Whoops, looks like it's feeding time. Kokichi, can you get me a bottle?" Shuichi asked, "Will do." Kokichi said, getting a bottle and feeding it to Nikki as Shuichi feed Yume.

* * *

Throughout the next few years, Kokichi and Shuichi took special care of their children even though they had many sleepless nights; they didn't mind as the trauma of Danganronpa left them wide awake at night anyway. Yume and Nikki grow like weeds and the years flow by faster than the summer wind. It was Yume and Nikki's fifth birthday, and Shuichi and Kokichi had plans to take them to the park and a restaurant to celebrate.

"Come on, girls, we don't want the day to end before it started," Shuichi called out. "Coming, dad." They said Yume had grown to be the oldest of the two. She had red hair and had a fiery spirit like Mashu Dimon from Ultra Despair Girls. She was always in high spirits and had endless energy. Nikki, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She had darker hair. A mixer of Toko's and Kokichi's hair color, she needed to wear glasses and was the shyest and most reserved out of the two. But she had a heart of gold and loved making friends as much as her sister did.

Nikki was very close to Kokichi since they had similar personalities. "We're ready. Can we go now?" Yume asked, "Of course we can. We were waiting on you." Shuichi said the four of them walked to the park with excited chatter coming from the girls. "Huh, I couldn't imagine a day without them, Kichi. I'm always so happy to see them happy." Shuichi said, "Me too, Shumai Dumpling. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Kokichi replied, "Aw, come on, dads, you're going to make me embarrassed again." Yume said, "But, it's still nice to hear how much our Dads love us." Nikki replied, "I guess it feels nice. Okay, you can embarrass me as much as you want if it's a way to show how loved we are." Yume said Kokichi, Shuichi, and Nikki laughed at that. "What? What's so funny?" Yume asked, "It's just you're so cute, Yume." Kokichi said, "Yeah, I guess I am." She replied sheepishly. The group made it to the park, and Yume and Nikki rushed to the playground. Meanwhile, Shuichi and Kokichi sat down at a nearby bench.

Kokichi brought his sketchbook to draw with, and Shuichi brought a mystery book that Kokichi got him for their anniversary last year. Only now did he have the time to start reading it. Both boys sat in peaceful silence watching their children when a familiar voice snapped them out of it. "Shuichi, Kokichi?" A girl with blond hair asked. She was accompanied by a young man with green hair.

"Rantaro, Kaede! Long time no see how have you been?" Shuichi asked, "Great, it's so nice to see you again. I'm sorry for the craziness you went through back in the game. Rantaro and I watched everything after we woke up. But I'm sure you don't want to hear this right now. Do you?" Kaede asked, "It's okay; Maki and Kaito told us everything that happened. You don't need to explain." Shuichi said, "That's good. It's been a while since I've last talked to both of them. How are they doing?" Kaede asked, "Great, they joined us for dinner last weekend Kaito and Maki just got married last year and are expecting a baby in three months." Kokichi explained, "That's amazing to hear we were out of town, so we couldn't make it to the wedding. But it's nice to hear everyone's recovering from the last season. It took me a while to truly recover, but that's why I'm grateful to have Kaede by my side." Rantaro said, kissing Kaede's hand. "You two are a thing?" Shuichi asked,

"Yeah, we started getting along really well after the 53rd season. Not long after we left Future Foundation, we started dating, and let's just say we've been a thing for about five years and married for three." Kaede explained, "Congratulations, I'm happy to see you two are happy." Kokichi said, "We're glad to see you two are happy as well. Are those your kids over there?" Rantaro asked, pointing to Yume and Nikki. "Yep, we adopted them five years ago. Their names are Yume and Nikki." Shuichi explained, "How adorable. That's our kid over there. His name is Ron." Kaede said, pointing to a young boy with green hair like Rantaro's.

"Apparently, our kids know each other from school. That's how we found you sitting here when Ron came and introduced us to Yume and Nikki, saying they're girls from his class. And wanted us to say hello, you have beautiful girls how did you know they were the ones for you?" Rantaro asked, "Well, it's a long story. Stay close, girls!" Shuichi called out, seeing Yume and Nikki going a little too far. "Sit down, we'll tell you how it started," Kokichi said as he and Shuichi told Kaede and Rantaro about the last few years. "Wow, I can't believe someone would leave a couple of babies like that. I guess it shows what happens when you aren't ready for parenthood." Kaede said, "Or maybe the kids came from an abusive relationship, and the mother just got out of it and wanted nothing to do with her kids. Whatever way you look at it, I'm glad they have you now." Rantaro said,

"Anyway, it's getting late we have to go now. Ron, say goodbye to your friends. We have to go home!" Kaede called out. "Okay, Mom! Bye Yume, Bye Nikki. See you in school." He said, "Bye Ron, see you in school." Yume said, "Girls, we have to go to. We don't want to be late for dinner!" Shuichi called out. "Okay, Dad." They said, coming over. "It was nice talking to you again. Let's do this again sometime." Shuichi said, "Yeah, we should have a good evening, guys." Kaede said, "Have a good night, Kaede. I hope we meet again sometime." Shuichi said, leaving the park with Kokichi and the girls. Shuichi thought eating at a restaurant would be both a nice change and something special for the girls. "Now remember we need to be on our best behaver here, understand girls?" Shuichi explained, "We do we need to sit nicely and eat nicely like they taught us in school." Nikki said, "Good girls, now let's get seated." Kokichi said the group checked in and sat at the tables only to be visited by another one of their killing game friends. "Hello, my name is Himiko Yumeno, and I'll be- Shuichi! Kokichi! Tenko looks who's here!" Himiko yelled out, rushing to her girlfriend.

"Shhh, Himiko. You'll disturb the customer- Shuichi! Kokichi! Oh, it's so good to see you guys! Tenko yelled, "Man, we sure are seeing a lot of our old friends today. How are you girls doing?" Kokichi asked, "Great, I'm so happy to see you two are together. I always knew you would make a nice match in the killing game. This must be the work of the love spell I cast on you." Himiko said, "Actually, Himiko Kokichi and I have been married before the killing game started." Shuichi explained, "I knew that. Tenko told me about the fateful night, so are these your children?" Himiko asked, "Yes, they are. This is Yume and Nikki. We're celebrating their fifth birthday today." Shuichi explained, "Oh, my goodness, Tenko, we need to give them the birthday special." Himiko said, "Birthday special?" Kokichi and Shuichi asked, "Just wait and see here's the menu. We'll be back in a few moments." Tenko said, after ordering, Tenko and Himiko came back and gave the family their order, and the birthday special was a plater of sweets and a sample cake for the girls. Shuichi waited for closing time to thank the girls for the food.

"Thank you, Himiko and Tenko this was the nicest thing to happen all day. So, how have you girls been?" Shuichi asked, "We're doing great ever since Danganronpa's been canceled. we opened this place up a few years ago, and business has been booming." Tenko explained, "We also have a child as well. Do you want to meet her?" Himiko asked, "Umm, Himiko Luna's in one of her mood swings, plus she's still doing her homework." Tenko explained, "Oh, right. Maybe another time." Himiko said, "Did you two adopt as well?" Kokichi asked, "We did. We adopted Luna as a distraction from the trauma it started as fostering, but as time went on, we decided to take her in as full-time parents." Tenko explained, "It's not easy taking care of a teenager with a bad past. But Luna is a good girl; she just turned nineteen and is thinking of moving out for college. We'll miss her, but we also support her." Himiko said, "I'm glad you two are doing so well. Good luck with the rest of your life. Let's meet up again sometime." Shuichi said, "Yes. I would love that." Tenko said Shuichi paid the bill and gave a little extra for the special and left with Kokichi and the girls.

"I can't believe how many of our friends are living here. We need to have a reunion someday." Kokichi said, "We should; for now, let's go home. These two are running out of energy." Shuichi said, looking over to Yume and Nikki, who looked ready to fall asleep. They made it home, and Shuichi and Kokichi couldn't be happier to have Yume and Nikki in their lives. The years that followed were pure happiness. Yume and Nikki continued to age into fine young ladies. Every year Shuichi and Kokichi would invite their friends from the killing game to catch up and to celebrate with the girls Yume and Nikki also became fans of Danganronpa, but only the games no one wanted to bring up the TV series. One Halloween, the twins, dressed up as Toko and Komaru.

It was the best years of Shuichi's and Kokichi's life seeing their kids grow up, but of course, they wouldn't be kids forever.

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since Shuichi and Kokichi adopted the girls, and they were really becoming fine young ladies. "Come on, girls. We have to go, or you'll be late for the school dance." Shuichi called out, "We're coming. I'm having trouble with my dress." Yume said, "Okay, I'm ready." She said, coming down with her sister. Yume was wearing a red dress, and her hair was down with red and orange streaks in it. And Nikki was wearing a purple dress, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was also wearing contact lenses.

"You two look beautiful. I've never seen such fine young ladies in front of me before." Shuichi said, "Oh before I forget, I need to take some pictures." Kokichi said, taking pictures of the girls, one with them together, then one with each girl with Shuichi and Kokichi finally one of them together as a family. "Alright, let's go before we keep your dates waiting," Shuichi said. They drove to the school and when they got there went inside. Shuichi and Kokichi volunteered to chaperone the students just in case something happened. Yume was going out with Ron, and Nikki met a nice girl who she was going with as friends. Shuichi and Kokichi watched the girls have a ball on the dance floor, and it reminded them of their own school dances.

"You know you two have nice kids. Those are yours, right?" A young woman asked who was none other than Tsumugi Shirogane. "Tsumugi!" Shuichi and Kokichi said, remembering the things she did to them as the mastermind behind season 53. "I know none of you are happy to see me, but I wanted to thank you for saving me. I never liked Danganronpa. I always thought it was distasteful to kill people for your own enjoyment. I never asked to be the mastermind behind this season or a participant in the last. But they made me do it, my dad worked for Team Danganronpa, and he thought I was perfect for the show. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to find out it was canceled. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for saving me from a lifetime of suffering." Tsumugi said,

"You're welcome, I guess, but Tsumugi, what are you doing here?" Kokichi asked, "Chaperoning my cousins' daughter. She broke her leg and asked me to look after her daughter for her. I saw you two here and thought I should say hello and apologize for the things that happened. I wish I could've helped out more, but rules are rules, and the contract is strict for a reason. I'm sorry for putting you through that hell." Tsumugi said, "I guess it's alright, at least no one will be hurt by these killing games ever again." Kokichi said, "Yes, that's a good thing." Tsumugi agreed, "Tsumugi, someone is trying to spike the fruit punch again!" Someone called out. "Oh, great, not again. I'll see you two around. I need to take care of this. I told you this before; alcohol is not allowed on school grounds! This isn't a college party!" Tsumugi yelled, running off. Shuichi and Kokichi continued to watch the party talking to Tsumugi on occasions. Eventually, the dance finished, and the family went home. "So, did you girls have fun?" Kokichi asked, "Yeah, we did our dates were great dancers. Huh, I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed. Night Dads." Yume said, kissing them good night.

"Yeah, me too. Good night Dads." Nikki said, kissing them goodnight. "I'm glad no one judged us for having two dads." Nikki said, "Well, your friend has two moms; I don't see why we should judge if you're in love with the same sex you're in love with the sex. We shouldn't judge love." Yume explained, "You're right, and our dads are the happiest couple I know." Nikki said as they went to their rooms. "Huh, I can't believe they are sixteen already. Time really flies, doesn't it, Kichi?" Shuichi asked, "You said it, Shumai Dumpling. I'm so happy we got to adopt them on that faithful day. It's like they were meant for us." Kokichi agreed. "Just like we're made for each other. I love you, Koko." Shuichi said, "I love you too, Shushu." Kokichi said as they shared a loving kiss, thinking about all the memories they made throughout the years and the ones that have yet to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story few things I wanted to mention number one the scene where Dakota and the others were talking about V3 is a slightly exaggerated version of my opinions of V3 I like the game but it's not my favorite in the series also the plot of the rewrite Dakota was talking about is the main plot of my V3 rewrite Monokuma's new Semester of Killing. I just started working on it but it's a part of my Danganronopa au Killing Despair so don't expect it out anytime soon. One more thing I planed to have Shuichi's uncle show up but I forgot to include him it doesn't matter anyway because this story was long enough anyway. I hope you enjoyed the story and keep your eyes open for more in the future. 😉👍😘


End file.
